Between To Heiress Human THE MONTH and A Trip To The Moon
by madolynhaze
Summary: We finally get a glimpse at what went on during that month when Maddie and David thrashed at each other better than any John Deer machine out there.


Between To Heiress Human **THE MONTH** and A Trip To The Moon.

Crash. Boom. Bang. Meow. Scream. Screech! Car comes to a halt on top of a garbage pile.

David: Wow, that was our wildest session yet!

Maddie: We haven't done anything yet David.

David: We haven't?

Looks down to see they are both still clothed.

David: Then what was that?

Maddie: I think that thing you got out of the way was the emergency break…and we've just rolled backward down Wilshire.

David presses a button that lifts their two seats back up to a sitting position.

David: What the…

Maddie: Oh no…

They exit the BMW to assess the damage and surprisingly there isn't a lot…aside from a dented back bumper. The car managed to avoid any major collisions when they passed through the intersection and ended up with the back two wheels on a pile of filled plastic garbage bags. David snaps his fingers calling over two homeless guys and pays them each 20 bucks to help him push the car forward off of the trash pile. He and Maddie climb back in the car.

David: now, where were we.

He reaches out for Maddie. She retracts.

Maddie: Oh David, you smell awful.

David: (sniffs.) That's the last time let a homeless person give me a hug. (Pauses. Thinks.) OK, let me get you home.

Maddie: I thought we were going to your place.

David: Yeah?

Maddie: Yeah.

David starts the car up and accelerates towards home. Once at his place David bursts in the door and Maddie follows. He peels off pieces of clothing, drops them on the floor and kicks off his shoes. Once they reach the bedroom he heads into the bathroom and starts the shower. Maddie stands waiting, looking at the tousled bed where they'd made love a few hours earlier…didn't she promise herself then that would be the last time? It's always this struggle…her mind says no, but her body say yes. Just then David comes back from the bathroom in only his boxers.

David: Hold your nose…here I come.

He takes her face in his hands and pulls her lips to his.

David: Just a minute, let it get all hot and steamy in there…then I'll made good on my promise.

Maddie: What promise?

David: To wash your back…how many times have I promised that over the years? Now, here's my chance.

Maddie smiles.

Maddie: You're so good to me.

He kisses her again. As soon as the kissing starts Maddie is taken to another place and she gets swept up in their time together, their love making, the comfort of David's arms around her, the comfort of not being alone, and yes, the intoxicating feelings of love…it's when the sex ends that her mind takes over and she begins to analyze every part of their relationship.

In the shower David's hands run over Maddie's silky skin, he enjoys the pleasure this brings him as he suds her up. Maddie is amazed at how David's hands feel simultaneously concentrated on her most sensitive spots and rubbing all over her body at once. Like he said in the car…a very pleasurable experience. Once they're good and clean David wraps Maddie in a towel and steers her to the bed and lays her down…he leans over her and rubs his nose into her hair near her ear and then kisses her neck.

David: How do I smell now?

Maddie: Better… (smiles.)

David: well, you smell amazing…

He works his lips over to the spot on her neck. Maddie lifts up the sheets.

Maddie: Get in here.

David climbs in beside her and continues the exploration of her body with his hands. Even though they've made love many times now, he feels like he hasn't scratched the surface when it comes to exploring Maddie's long frame. Maddie pulls him closer.

Maddie: I need you…I need this.

David: Ohhhh, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…

They sink into the sheets.

CUT TO: Beep Beep Beep Beep. It's 7am, David's alarm goes off and a very sleepy Maddie and David start to untangle themselves from each other.

David: (Groggy. Jerks awake.) Where's the fire..?

Maddie: Think that's the alarm. Time to get up.

David: Again? Looks toward his manhood.

Maddie: No David…out of bed.

David: (Yawns.) But we just got home from the Kendall case…and I wouldn't mind getting up once more…(he reaches for her, but she rolls away from him.)

Maddie: I'd better go.

David: (He leans up on his elbow.) Go?

Maddie: I better go David…it's a work day…I've got to go home, change, and get into the office.

She's almost to the edge of the bed when...

David: (takes her arm and pulls her back.) Don't be so responsible Ms. Hayes.

She pulls away from him and gets back up.

Maddie: I've got an early appointment David.

David watches Maddie get up and begin to dress in her purple outfit from the night before. He puts his hands behind his head, rests back on the pillow and smirks.

Maddie: (notices.) Can you not?

David: Not what?

Maddie: Ogle me like that?

David: Ogle you?

Maddie: I don't want to have to see you at the office later and know you're thinking about me like this...

David: naked?

Maddie rolls her eyes.

Maddie: Yes David.

David: After everything we've done the past 24 hours…this is what you're worried I'll be thinking about? Trust me, I've got a plethora of other images to scan through in the old memory bank before I get to this.

Maddie: (getting angry.) Stop that David! This is exactly what I don't want…what I hate…what I hate about us, doing this..and then going into work and trying to be professional.

David: So whadda you want me to do? Block it from my mind?

Maddie: (Grabs her jacket) Yes…please! When we're in the office, I don't want a see a smirk, I don't want to hear a song…I don't want _one_ suggestive look passing between you and one of the employees or this will never happen again.

David: I thought there was a pretty slim chance of this happening again anyway, but you're the boss.

Maddie: And don't you forget it.

Maddie storms out.

David: Good morning to you too!

David hears his door slam, he takes a deep breath, sighs, shakes his head and flops back down on the pillow.

CUT TO: Two hours later David skips down the hallways of Blue Moon whistling an upbeat tune when he approaches the office window and sees Maddie inside taking a file and messages from Agnes. He stops whistling and breezes in…

David: (A little too cheerful) Hiya Boss…Hiya Agnes…Hiya kids.

He continues to his office door. Maddie doesn't acknowledge him.

Agnes: Morning Mr. Addison! Congratulations on solving that big case last night!

David: (Turns on his heels.) Oh, Ms. Hayes informed you about last night?

Agnes nods.

David: (Stares at Maddie, still looking at her messages.) And did Ms. Hayes also inform you about what happed _after_ we solved that case?

Agnes: No, what?

David: We made our way back to my place and…

Maddie's body tenses up.

David: …got in a little fender bender along the way…

Agnes: (Alarmed.) No…she didn't tell me, but Viola can take the car into the shop this afternoon to have it fixed. No problem at all.

David: Thank you Agnes…other than that it was a very uneventful evening…right Ms. Hayes?

Maddie: (Nods her head slightly.) absolutely uneventful.

That day, while Viola takes the car in and has the dent in the bumper pounded out. Maddie and David spend most of their time behind separate closed doors. They even meet separately with two separate clients who were scheduled at the same time. In-between paperwork and talking to clients David's mind wanders to the places Maddie forbid him to go this morning. Maddie's naked body suds up in the shower, Maddie underneath him, beside him, on top of him. Wowza, it was really hard to concentrate.

In-between phone calls and client meetings Maddie sat at her desk, staring towards the window scowling. Damn it! How did this keep happening, it needed to stop…her mind wanders to some of the things David's hands and body could do to her to and she get goosebumps, a smile slips onto her lips…she's never been a screamer in bed before, but damn, he really knew how to hit all the right spots. She pulls her mind back to reality, she hates how it is really hard to concentrate, she's got work to do…she scowls again…which is exactly why she doesn't want this happening…again! She'd just have to tell him…right now. Maddie gets up and marches to her door, swings it open and David is standing on the other side of it with his hand on the door handle and he swings into her by force and they come nose to nose…

Together: Maddie / David.

Maddie: What are you doing?

David: I was just coming in here to compare notes on the client meetings today.

Maddie looks at her watch.

Maddie: I was just about to head out.

David looks at his watch.

David: Pretty early…but then again we haven't gotten much sleep the past few nights…

Maddie tenses up.

David: (Pivots.) because of that case…we were up until all hours of the night…can't blame you at all for being tired. No problem Boss…we can do this tomorrow.

David starts to walk back to his office. Maddie softens.

Maddie: No…no…it's ok David. I want to compare notes on these cases. Come on in.

He steps in, and closes the door lightly behind him.

Maddie sits on her desk chair as David paces in front of her desk, holding a yellow legal pad with his notes in one hand as he uses the other hand to explain and animate his story…and as he glides back and forth in front of her, Maddie can't help but obsess on those hands and what they can do to her. She hates the fact that these thoughts enter her mind here at the office…but, well, it is after 5 o'clock…working hours are done.

Maddie: That's all well and good David…very detailed notes, I don't think we should take that case…but that's probably a discussion for tomorrow.

David: You don't want this case? This is a great case Maddie…

Maddie: Like I said, we'll discuss it tomorrow. (checks her watch.) I think it's time we get going. You want a lift home?

David is caught off guard by seeing a knowing twinkle in her eye.

David: Uh…sure, sure, yeah, let me grab my stuff and we'll head down to the heap.

David hustles to grab his stuff and then meets up with Maddie who is just turning off the lights to the main office of Blue Moon by the door. They walk down the hallway shoulder to shoulder, step into the crowded elevator barely able to contain themselves from touching as they watch the numbers count down from floor 20. Once they reach the car, Maddie gets in the driver's seat, David climbs in the passenger seat and they leap into each other's arms…making out, reclining the seats and have sex right there in the dim parking garage with David on top pounding Maddie into a quick and fervent ecstasy. Afterward they pick up Chinese takeout and take it back to Maddie's where they spend the next 12 hours eating, having sex, sleeping and then doing it all again.

Beep Beep Beep Beep, 7am, and Maddie's alarm sounds. Maddie wakes up to hear David in the shower singing. She picks up the phone and dials yellow cab.

Maddie: Yes, can I have a cab at 28103 Buena Vista Dr. please? Thank you.

She lays back on her pillow and stares at the ceiling.

Maddie: (to herself.) Maddie, Maddie, Maddie.

CUT TO: Later that day, David's been out all day with Viola working on the new case that David convinced Maddie they should take earlier that morning and Maddie buries herself in paperwork. For once, David is not around to drive her crazy, to convince her, to seduce her…she has total peace and quiet. She is also in desperate need of a good night's sleep…something she's had little of for days. Around 6pm, she pulls up at her mansion, makes a light dinner, slips into a bubble bath and climbs in between the sheets. As she does she gets a whiff of David's musky, soapy scent left over from the night before and she gets a pang in her stomach of missing him. She drifts off to sleep before 9.

Around 11pm, the phone rings. It's David.

David: Maddie…Maddie! Can you hear me?

There is so much noise in the background…sirens, helicopters, people talking, that Maddie can barely hear David.

Maddie: David, is that you?

David: We cracked the case Maddie! And it's huge! It's all over the news. Turn on the TV!

Maddie: David, where are you?

She grabs the remote and flips on the TV.

David: Just outside the Beverly Center….lots of commotion, can you hear that? Channel four is here, they want to interview the owner of Blue Moon.

Maddie: I'll be right there David…

David: No no no…you stay there, I'll give the interview, I can handle this. You get some sleep.

The line is dead at the other end of the phone.

David: Maddie?

He hangs up the payphone and about 20 minutes later Maddie pulls up in the Beemer…David spots her and directs traffic to let her into the roped off scene. A few hours later David shakes the hands of the LAPD who rushed to the scene to help and he and Maddie drop Viola at home before heading across town to drop off David.

David: Well, here we are again.

Maddie: Yes, always in the middle of the night…why?

David: I guess it's destiny…

Maddie: Yes, but this time destiny is calling us home …to our respective houses.

David: Yeah?

Maddie: Yeah.

David: Hey, I'm fine with heading to bed.

Maddie: Good.

David: (peeks over at her.) Of course, it's always a little more enjoyable with your warm body lying next to me.

Maddie: I was perfectly warm and happy…in my own bed, before this night began David, and that's where I'm heading tonight.

David: Ok, ok, fine…no arguments here, (thinks) it's just that…it's a big bed, plenty of room…if, you know…you were worried I wouldn't make enough space for you.

Maddie: Yes, I know all about it.

David: yes…yes, you do…you've been all over it…around it…upside down on it…

Maddie: (Softening.) David…

David: No..no, I understand you wanting to go home…it's just, I've…uh, changed the sheets…got a new pair on there and everything... just haven't gotten to show you yet…

Maddie pulls up in front of his house. Looks up towards the door.

Maddie: A new pair, huh?

David: Fresh as a daisy…if you..huh, want to come take a look.

His face looks so cute that…2 minutes later David and Maddie are falling onto David's freshly made bed with dark blue sheets. As they tug at each other's clothes and begin to caress Maddie is shocked that she can tolerate…no…requires all off this friction. She seems to recall in her past relationships once or twice a week was good enough for her and she mostly just went through the motions…but this, this was a deep need being fulfilled each and every time she was with David. It scared her…needing someone this much…wanting someone this much. But in the moment, she pushes all these thoughts aside and allows David to do what he does so well.

After hours of their usual…food…sex…shower…banter…sleep…sex…sex…banter…shower…sleep…

Beep, beep, beep, beep. 7am and Maddie slips out quietly as David snores into his pillow. She heads home, showers, dresses for work and drives into the office. As she drives she listens to a talk radio show where the topic is: "Do opposites attract?"

Caller 1: …I think being with someone who is so opposite to you is really fun in the beginning, but it never lasts…in the end, there are just too many differences to overcome. People need compatibility.

Caller 2: I've been with my husband…who is my total opposite, for 22 years…and he still drives me crazy every day. I wouldn't do it again, that's for sure. I'd marry someone who I had more in common with.

Caller 3: My business partner is my opposite and I can't stand him…

Maddie shuts off the radio and sulks. Just what she fears most. This thing with David would never work.

By the time David gets into work just after 10am he drifts right for Maddie's door when Ms. Dipesto gives him the high sign to steer clear. He backs it up and leans close so she can whisper in his ear.

Dipesto: (Shakes her curly mop of hair back and forth.) She came in seething this morning, slammed into her office at 9:07am and hasn't come out since…we heard things smashing around for a bit…but it's been quiet for an hour now. Better give her a little space.

Usually David would go barging into her office anyway, ready for a good brawl. But he knows how Maddie's been on edge with everything going on between them and doesn't want to poke the bear so to speak. So, he gathers some paperwork that needs to go to the courthouse and he and Viola spend some time downtown. By the time he gets back at 3pm it's pouring rain outside and Maddie is gone for the day. It's Friday, so after a few more hours of work David takes a cab to the Zero club and catches up with some of his buddies, shooting pool and swigging beers. Sometime after 1am, it's still raining in LA and he gives the cab driver Maddie's address.

Once the cab pulls away from the curb he stands looking up at her dark house and has second thoughts…but he's getting soaked in the rain and doesn't have many options at this point. He hoists himself up over her gate, jogs to her terrace and climbs up to the small balcony just outside her bedroom window. He tries the window handle and it's locked. Luckily he has Mr. Stickpin in his wallet. He pulls it out and after a little hoky-poky, he's in. Lightening lights up the room and he sees Maddie's bed covers hug her perfect form. He walks quietly to the edge of the bed and tucks a strand of hair that covers her face behind her ear with his damp hand…her eyes open.

David: Maddie, it's me.

Maddie: David? She touches his wrist lightly with her hand.

David: I had to see you…I mean, I wanted to see you…I mean I haven't see you at all day. Are you ok?

Maddie: (groggy) OK? Yeah. (shifts her eyes.) Yes. I'm ok. Go get out of your wet clothes David.

David heads into the bathroom and drapes his wet clothes on the side of the tub, he uses one of her peach colored towels to dry off and trots back to the bed, where he slides under the warm covers with Maddie where she's waiting with open arms.

For the next 48 hours, their time together is a combination of blissful moments and sordid foreign movie scenes…as they thrash at each other over and over again. David's in heaven the whole weekend, he has this blonde just where he wants her…where he's wanted to get her for three years now. During toe straightening breaks he thinks about how this is just the beginning…and wonders where they might be a month from now…a year from now…hell they'd made it this far in three year…what about three more years from now…he just wished Maddie seemed a little happier.

The during part of their physical relationship is great for Maddie, she's never been taken to the places David has taken her these past few weeks in the bedroom…she just wished he'd take her some places outside the bedroom. While he sleeps at night, she lays awake terrified that he might think their relationship…err…this thing between them, was going to go on like this forever. Now that he'd gotten her in the bedroom he wasn't making any effort to expand their relationship…or whatever you'd call it, in any other direction. Although she craved the carnal attention…inside she began to grow angry that he was fine just bedding her every night while not even thinking about where this whole thing was going. She loved David, their sexual relationship was off the charts, but there were lots of things about him that annoyed her, how could they turn this into a real relationship? Either way, she knew she didn't want this type of relationship…not like this…not with him!

Beep Beep Beep Beep…Monday morning at 7:30am, David is dressing after his shower while Maddie sits applying make-up at her vanity. She watches his reflection in the mirror, moving around so proud of himself…he did look pretty handsome though with his wet, slicked back hair and muscular body. He didn't sing in the shower that morning so she wasn't quite as annoyed as other days. Maybe she should give him a hint that she wants things to move forward and not be confined to places with beds and reclining seats.

Maddie: Take a key David.

David: La la la la la…

Maddie: No…no, please don't sing. Take a key…there's an extra one in the drawer in the foyer table. Take it with you on your way out today.

David: (Touched.) A key…my own key?

He teases and moves behind her at the vanity; they look at each other in the mirror.

Maddie: I fear we're in danger of someone reporting a burglary from the way you find your way in here in the middle of the night.

David: (Smirks.)…well, if they knew the high quality of the goods I came to procure they'd understand.

Maddie looks down shyly being vulnerable for a moment and David leans in and kisses her neck and then Honk Honk Honk Honk, she freezes up.

Maddie: Your cabs here.

David stops and catches her eye in the mirror. Damn, this woman was so warm one minute and so cold the next.

David: I'll take my key and go.

Maddie closes her eyes and nods almost regretting the decision…why did she just do that…did she really like the idea of David entering any time he pleased? Well…didn't he push his way in any way? Maddie starts to feel suffocated and looks at her sad eyes in the mirror…she needed to find some way out from underneath him…physically and mentally.

David sits in the cab and watches a beautiful L.A. morning pass by the window. He feels the cold metal object he holds in his hand growing warmer…he wished he could warm another cold object, Maddie's heart. He should be elated, she'd actually given him a key to her place, he just wondered how to get a key to the something that really mattered, that cold object he was just thinking about. Over the past few weeks, she had grown colder…well, true, at times she was very…very…Hot…but it never lasted past sunrise. During daylight hours and around the office he'd been steering clear, and she avoided him like the plague terrified one of the wobblies would _guess_ something was going on. But it was the lack of banter around Blue Moon that got the employees supposing something was going on…if there was no sexual tension around the office, they figured that the itch must be being scratched someplace else. Bert hinted around it the other day when he and David went for hoagies one afternoon at lunch.

Bert: Who can understand the female mind Mr. Addison.

David: (half listening) Huh?

Bert: Well…the female mind, it's very complicated.

David: Uh-huh.

Bert: I mean, one minute they're full of fiery passion and the next they sit in a shadowy office only emerging for coffee breaks and memos.

David: (catches on to where he's going.) Sounds like the script of a very good TV show Bert…

Bert: No…well….yes, but what I mean sir is…things have changed…at the office.

David: (Checks out two ladies walking by.) Really? I hadn't noticed.

Bert: You hadn't noticed Ms. Hayes?

David: Ms. Hayes? Sure, about 5'8, blonde, walks bowlegged but you don't mind…yeah, sure, I've noticed her.

Bert: (Losing track.) What I mean Sir is…I know I've asked you this before, but is something going between the two of you…I mean lately it's been tenser than usual around Blue Moon, but in a different way…I mean, we've all noticed. And this lack of…fury is worse than the yelling and fighting and slamming of doors that used to happen...

David: (holds up his hand to stop him.) Bert.

Bert: Yes sir?

David: Eat your hoagie.

Bert: Yes sir.

Back in the cab, David slips Maddie's key on his keyring and goes straight to the office, arriving before Maddie that day. From the moment he gets in it's work work work, busy busy busy for the rest of the week. He and Maddie work politely around each other during the day but get caught up in a whirlwind of activity most nights when a few of their cases take a crazy turn, which leads to midnight chases, which leads to the car...her house, his house…the walls were different, but it was always the same…sex, sex, bathe, banter, eat, sleep, sex, sex, banter, shower, work, sex.

By the end of the next weekend though, Maddie feels like she's inside out – how she's let this go on…like this…for the last three weeks she didn't know, they just kept ending up together. Well, she was going to put a stop to it once and for all. But, the office isn't the time or the place and after hours they were in bed too quick to talk about stopping anything. After David left her place that Monday morning, Maddie decided that would be the last weekend for their sorted tryst. She gathers up all the things David had left at her place over the last three weeks, puts them in a paper bag and leaves them on his desk before he gets in.

David saunters into work on Monday morning high off another great weekend with Maddie, he dances past the employees whistling "I Believe In You And Me by, The Four Tops," but when he spots a brown paper bag on his desk it takes some of the wind out of his sails. He peeks in the bag to find his toothbrush, shaving cream, a sock, a pair of boxers, one of his dinosaur figures and his driver's license…now that he needs…he takes the license out of the bag and sticks it in his wallet. But why would she have brought all these other things back? He was over there at least 4 nights a week now…and she's left things at his house…a bobby pin, a bracelet on the nightstand, a pair of hose in the bathroom, but he didn't bring those back…he put them together in a drawer for the next time she needs them. He feels a pang in his stomach but then shakes it off. Maybe she just thinks he needs these things…well, it's true…he does! But he has all these things at home too. He'd broach the subject of leaving some things permanently at her house later.

Monday night Maddie plans to talk to David and end things but they have a business dinner with an old client who wants them to do some security work and they actually have a pretty good time…which ends in a great time in the car…on his living room floor…in his shower…in his bed…in his bed...in his bed. Tuesday, Maddie makes it a point to stay away from David completely. When he's in, she's out…when he's out, she stays in the office. Gratefully he's not around at 6pm when she finishes up her work so she drives home, heats up some leftovers, and takes a long cold shower because her body aches so bad for David…who's had his way with her every night for the last three - three and a half weeks. Damn! This has become a bad habit, one she needs to break…she can't be beholden to David's touch each night. She wants her independent life back, she wants things back to normal like before they'd crossed the line, she couldn't handle this, it needs to stop. She watches TV trying to distract herself and finally falls asleep around 10:30pm.

David had been across town most of the day interviewing witnesses for a case. When he gets back to the office at 6:30pm he sees Maddie's office is already dark. His body aches for her…this is usually the time they start…doing what they did…what they do. But tonight he thinks maybe he'd give her some space. He picks up a pizza on the way home and watches a game on TV with a couple beers. Around 11pm he tosses and turnes in bed…he misses Maddie. He rolls over and pulls her bracelet out of the side table drawer by his bed with the stooges picture on it and turns it over in his hands. He puts it to his nose, it smells faintly of her perfume…he's getting aroused just thinking of her…smelling her. Why not see her?…they'd seen each other every other night. He calls Yellow cab, grabs his keys and heads out the door.

David sticks the key Maddie gave him in her locked door just after Midnight and turns the handle…much easier than scaling walls, he thinks. The door swings closed before he can catch it and shuts with more noise than he intends, he moves quietly across the floor and up the stairs…

Maddie sits straight up when she hears her front door close downstairs. Her heart races, she hears footsteps coming up the stairs…she grabs her silky robe, throws it on and as she swings her bedroom door open, of course, at the same time David is opening it from the outside and they swing into each other landing nose to nose, chest to chest.

**Together**:

Maddie: David, what are you doing here?

David: Maddie, what are you doing up?

Maddie's blood boils, can't this man leave her be for one night? Can't he give her some space? Was this just about the sex, he can't go one night without sleeping with her…damn it! **Where. Was. This. All. Going!?**

David pulls her into his arms.

Maddie: David…you can't do this…(she attempts to resist.)

David: Can't do this? (Puts his lips to her neck.) Can I do this…?

His hands are all over her…touching the right places on her body…his lips the right spot on her neck. Her boiling blood starts to turn feverish and they're off to the alternate universe where everything works, everything's compatible and they're both equally satisfied…the bed.

Once they tire each other out and fall asleep Maddie has a strange where she and David and Richie and Agnes are all characters in an episode of the Honeymooners and David and she try to figure out where their relationship is going…she finds no answers in the dream either and wakes up terrified around 5am believing her worst fears are coming true – she's stuck on the Titanic with David and doesn't see a way off. While David sleeps soundly Maddie slips her silky white robe on and sits near the bed contemplated their relationship. She doesn't like him just showing up here like he did last night. She doesn't like that there isn't any space between them anymore. She doesn't like that this had all turned into just sex sex sex….well, she likes it…but…oh, anyway…that wasn't the point…

David: (A few hours later; singing) Oh, Sol-I-Meeeooo It's a-plain to see-ooo I scrub the B.

O. Yo-Ooo-Oyio…

Maddie sits at her vanity and applies her make-up and is annoyed at how loud David is in the morning; she rolls her eyes.

David: Oh Ohh, I slept good last night? How about you?

Maddie: (dissatisfied) Ok. I had this weird dream.

David: Oh, Yeah? What was it about?

Maddie: I don't know. It's no big deal.

They were actually talking for once…Maddie was sharing her dreams with him…he felt confident, now was the time to bring it up…

David: Listen, I was thinking. Maybe I should bring A couple of my things over here. You know, just to have. Not that I mind shaving with a pink razor, mind you. What do you think about that?

Oh lord…no, no, no…David wants to continue this thing just the way it is, except now she's gonna have his thing cluttering up her place.

Maddie: Funny you should mention that. I was just thinking maybe we should knock this whole thing off…

Their talk escalates into a fight like they usually do, and soon Maddie is unleashing on David about how he never takes her anywhere and all they do is thrash at each other. Of course, all he can say is that the sex is great and compare their relationship to a tractor of all things…well, of course, the sex is great, that's why it keeps happening, but that isn't the relationship she wants, how can he not see that? Maddie stomps past David and out of the house. She drives to work with talk radio playing, today's topic: How to get what you want out of a relationship.

Caller 1: You've got to sit down calmly with your partner and explain clearly what you want…

Caller 2: My husband is in tune with what I need and want, so there is little I have to explain to him…if you have to spell out every little need to someone it's probably too much work…

Caller 3: When I want to get my boyfriend's attention I withhold sex…that usually wakes him up!

Maddie slams off the radio and continues to work in silence, her eyes welling with tears.

David closes the door after Maddie storms past him and sighs. Where was all this unhappiness coming from when they'd had so many blissful...incredible...mind-blowing nights together? His mind raced…he'd mess up, he should have taken her out more…a girl like Maddie likes to be wined and dined.

David: Damnit Addison…(he looks in the hall mirror and slicks his hair back on the sides. Talks to himself.) You can't lose her now DA-vid. You can fix this.

He asks the cab to wait a minute, finishes dressing and heads to work.

Once at Blue Moon, he and Maddie go three more rounds and David ends up announcing to the office workers that he's head over heels in love with Maddie and asks her to go on a real date with him to hopefully get this thing on the right track. After Maddie agrees to go out with him that evening she goes home to get some rest and David stays at work. Viola slips into David's office at some point and paces around excitedly.

Viola: Good job Sir.

David: (Smiling) Thanks, Viola. I think I've got her right where I want her.

Viola: I knew it sir…see? I am a good sleuth, I knew there was something going on between the two of you.

David: Oh yeah, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes.

Viola: Well, I am taking a course on body language, and I'll tell you…Ms. Hayes' body lately has been screaming…

David: (Interrupts him.) ho ho ho…Bert! Leave Ms. Hayes's body to me to read, would ya?

Bert: (Stops.) Yes, sir.

David spends so much time thinking about how perfect he wants the date that night to be that he really doesn't make a solid plan…and because they're both on edge when he picks her up…things take a turn and they end up in a fight that sends her escaping into her house behind locked doors…but eventually, he gets her out of the house and into the car. Usually, David can think of a million places to go, but tonight it seems everything has either closed early or there is a ton of traffic around the location they're trying to get to. David doesn't want to just take her home and have a failed evening so eventually, he drives her up to lookout point off of Mulholland Dr. to take in the beautiful view. After a few minutes of silence, Maddie starts talking about how she doesn't think their relationship is going to work.

Maddie: I've thought about from every angle David, I just don't see this working as a relationship. Yes, we're attracted to each other, but that doesn't mean we have to act on it.

David throws her a look.

Maddie: I mean, ok, we've acted on it…but we can choose not to. It doesn't have to be like this, we've gone three years without doing what we've been doing.

David: Have you ever tried to put toothpaste back in the tube? It's impossible Maddie…once it oozes out…

Maddie: You don't understand…

David: I understand…I just want to keep trying.

Maddie looks sad. Every time she tries to explain herself to him he deflects.

David: 'Cmere

David takes Maddie in his arms and their natural instincts take over as they have every night for the last three weeks…but this time they make love in the car in a slow and gentle…loving way…almost like they both know this is the end of this phase of their relationship.

Afterward, they adjust themselves and their clothing and sit looking over L.A. for a few more minutes.

David: I'm sorry.

Maddie: You don't have to be sorry David, there's nothing to be sorry for.

David: You wanted a date, you wanted to be taken out, and I screwed it up. And now all we've ended up doing is exactly the thing you say we do too much of.

Maddie: It's ok David.

David starts the car.

David: No, no it's not…I'm going to find someplace to take you…something's got to be open at this hour.

Maddie: Really David, I'd just prefer to go home.

David: Leave it to me, I'm going to find us someplace nice.

After another hour driving around David pulls into the parking lot of a laundry mat where they really discuss their relationship and whether they should end it or keep trying. In the end, it is clear that Maddie wants some space so she takes the car and goes home and David takes a cab back to his house.

By the time Maddie gets home her head is spinning. She didn't expect David to be willing to do almost anything to keep this relationship going. She figured once he knew it wasn't going to be all sex, sex, sex, he'd run for the hills…but he says he'll do anything it takes to keep trying. Interesting…of course words and action are two different things. He hasn't proven anything yet.

Either way, Maddie needs some time away from him to figure out what she really wants…if she sees making a relationship work or if it was just physical and she's done with it. As she told David tonight – she loves him, but sometimes love just isn't enough.

When David gets home he feels pretty good about everything that was said and done tonight. If the blonde wanted cheeseburgers and to make a large purchase together, there was plenty of time for that, for now, he just needed to convince her that they shouldn't give up…that they should keep trying, and he thinks he did that. He goes to bed that night content and wakes up expecting to see Maddie at work the next morning as usual.


End file.
